


Alec plans a trip

by candidshot



Series: Moments in the life of Alec and Magnus [44]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: Alec surprises Magnus with two tickets.





	Alec plans a trip

**Author's Note:**

> Moments in the Life of Alec and Magnus series; random/unrelated writings in the form of drabbles/ficlets that have only 1 thing in common, Magnus and Alec being madly in love. mostly. XD

One day Alec shows up excited with sparkles in his eyes. "Magnus, I've got them!" he shouts, practically stumbling over his own shoes and legs.

Magnus looks ups from his spell book, amused but more concentrated at his _abracadabra_. "Got what exactly, Alexander?"

"Tickets bought, first class of course. Also, hotel booked and airport pickup arranged".

Magnus stops. Peeping over his spell book. "You do know I'm a magician, right?"

Alec hugs him from behind, his nose rubbing warm and cute against Magnus's nape. "I know. But I want to do what normal couples do".

Magnus flips a page on his book and utters lines gibberish in Alec’s ears before - "Alexander, dear, honey, sweetheart, hun, sweetpea, we're everything but normal - High Warlock of Brooklyn and Head of the New York Institute. We're first class and you know how I love being a celebrity".

Alec laughs then moans a pleasure like he's finally home sweet home. "You do have a point but, I still want to try being ordinary and if not ordinary then at least, I want to be extraordinary for you".

Magnus slaps his spell book closed. "I'm all for extraordinary", he says, running his fingers down Alec's own that's wrapped around him, a contented smile on his lips as he leans his head back in the crevice of Alec's neck. "So where are we going this time playing human and boring normal?"

The smile on Alec is more pristine than the Niagara falls. "Tokyo, of course. The cherry blossoms are beautiful in spring".

"Spring", Magnus opens his eyes in surprise. "I know they work in a different hemisphere than us but we're still smack in the middle of winter, dear".

Alec playfully nibbles on Magnus right ear and lately, he loves the feel of the cold silver of Magnus's earrings on his tongue. "I told you, I was excited so I booked over four months in advance".

Magnus smiles, rocking even more into Alec, a smile now pretty on his lips and around his tongue. "What would I do without you?"

Alec closes the spell book and meets his lips with Magnus’s own. "Luckily, we'll never find out".

They both laugh out loud, a beautiful sound of commitment filled with love. "Tokyo is fun but let's at least go to Gifu this time. They have one of the world's oldest cherry trees... it's even older than me".

Alec laughs. "But not as beautiful as you".

Then all a sudden Magnus melts. He'll probably never get used to Alec calling him beauty on two limbs.

But even so. Alec is real and happy and Magnus believes him and is sooooo totally in love.

"And you're the prettiest", Magnus says, kissing the daylight out of Alec.

\---

_magnus x alec დღ♡❣❥❧♥ _


End file.
